


Operation:Give Steve a family for Christmas

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Ohana, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Mary and Joan had plans to come to Hawaii for Christmas but Joan gets sick.Danny takes Steve with him to Jersey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas present for you,a Christmas special about our favourite McDanno.It's a bromance one,enjoy and Merry Christmas/Mele Kalikimaka

It's two days before Christmas.Steve and Danny were in the Camaro.Steve was dropping Danny off at his house after work.They managed to close the case in time for Christmas.Steve gets a call from Mary saying that she won't come with Joan as planned because Joan caught the flu.As soon as they closed the phone Danny noticed the change at Steve's face.Danny knew that holidays was always hard for Steve, especially Christmas and this year would be even harder because he was looking forward to spent some time with his family.Steve stopped the car and they got out.They hug  
Steve-Happy holidays Danno  
Danny-You too buddy  
Steve gets in his truck and he leaves.Danny looks at him as he leaves.He knows he hs to do something so Steve can be happy,he couldn't leave his partner alone this Christmas being sad.An hour later he arrives outside Steve's house holding a suitcase.He knocks the door and Steve opens.It was ten at night.  
Steve-Danny,what are you doing here?you don't have a flight to catch?  
Danny-Our flight doesn't leave for another hour and a half  
Steve-Our?  
Danny-I'm not leaving you here alone to drink beers,you're coming to New Jersey with me  
Steve-It's a family holiday Danny  
Danny-You are family too,pack a bag...or let me pack it for you,you have zero clue on what New Jersey means this time of the year  
He goes upstairs and Steve follows him confused.He opens Steve's clοset  
Danny-Give me a bag  
Steve goes next to him and he hands him a backpack,Danny starts placing thick clothes,the thickest Steve and some cargo pants and underwear.Steve brings his stuff from the bathroom and Danny clises his backpack  
Danny-Let's go  
Steve follows him with his backpack at his back  
Danny grabs Steve's thick waterproof jacket as they pass the front door.They get into the car and Steve drives of course.At the flight Danny hands Steve a gift bag  
Steve-What is that?  
Danny-Open it  
Steve opens it and he finds a full face scarf and a pair of thick waterproof gloves  
Danny-You'll need them at Jersey and I was pretty sure you didn't had them so I bought them for you while you where confirming our tickets  
Steve-Thank you  
The flight takes off.Steve leans and sleeps on Danny's shoulder.Danny looks at him knowing that he succeeded.He'd give Steve a family for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning they arrive at Jersey, Danny's father is waiting for them at the parking.They get their luggages in the truck and they leave for Danny's house.  
Eddie-I'm happy you came for Christmas too Steve  
Steve-Yeah,last minute decision  
Eddie-How so?  
Danny-Steve's sister and niece would come but Joan got sick and he doesn't have any other family and I got him with me  
Eddie-You're family at Jersey will make sure you'll have the best Christmas you've ever had  
Steve-Family?  
Danny-And the most noisy ones too  
Steve-I'm sorry,family?  
Eddie-Danny has you like a brother and they overqualifies for you to be a part of our family son  
Danny looks at Steve.Steve is a bit confused but happy.After a while they arrive at Danny's house,they get inside.Everyone starts hugging them and greeting them.  
Danny-Your room is downstairs,you'll be with me,you'll be sleeping at Matty's bed  
Steve-Okay,can we go?I wanna change because I'm freezing  
Everybody starts laughing  
Danny-Sure  
They go at the room,Danny closes the door and he shows Steve his bed.Steve leaves the backpack next to it and he sits on the bed  
Danny-I thought you wanted to change,you want me to leave?  
Steve-No,no,I wanted to talk to you in private  
Danny-What's the problem Steve?They scared you the way they threw themselves on you?  
Steve-No,not at all,I just wanted to say Mahalo  
Danny-No need to thank me Steve,there was no way I'd leave you alone on holidays watching,God knows which high violence,movie and getting yourself mixed up at the most dangerous situations on the island  
Steve-Your ohana is beautiful Danno  
Danny-They're your ohana too Steve  
He goes into there and he hugs him.Steve's ready to burst into tears.Danny leaves him and looks him in his eyes.  
Danny-Why are you crying Steve?Did anyone told anything to you?  
Steve-I don't know why,I was thinking about how Christmas with your family must have been and then I thought how mine was,well I haven't spent Christmas with a family and someone to call mom and dad in a lot of years and...  
He starts crying,Danny pulls him back to his hug.Steve tries to hold his tears back  
Danny-You can cry if you want to,every badass Navy SEAL has that right,but if that makes you sad,we pack and we leave for Hawaii ASAP  
Steve-No,bo,no,I'm happy,mahalo Danno  
Danny-It does nothing babe,now get dreseed because they'll start to worry and you don't want the Williams' family to worry  
Steve laughs and he gets dressed


	3. Chapter 3

This afternoon they all sit at the living room  
Danny-I was thinking we should go for a walk,show you around  
Stella-Go show him the place we used to play with the snow,I think he'll love it  
Danny-Good idea, let's go now before it gets too cold  
Steve-Okay  
They wear their jackets and gloves and they leave.After 5 minutes they arrive at a park covered in snow.Steve stares at the snow and Danny goes behind him,makes a snowball and he throws it at Steve's back while Steve stares at the white field.Steve turns around and he watches Danny laugh  
Steve-That is how you wanna do it?  
He gets his gloves out,he makes a snowball and he throws it at Danny.He hits him in the chest.They start playing at the snow.They run and have fun like 7 years olds.Steve hides himself.Danny with a snowball in his hands starts looking for him when Steve comes from behind and throws Danny to the ground.He laughs.Danny tackles him and he falls to the ground too.They both laugh so hard.After a couple of minutes they get up.  
Danny-We're soaking wet.I think we should return and change before we get cold  
Steve-I think that's a good idea  
They start walking back home and arguing who won.They arrive just in time for dinner.They get changed from the wet clothes and they join the others on the table.After a huge dinner and a lot of hours talking and chatting about Danny as a baby at the living room,they go to their beds.  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Yes Steve  
Steve-Mahalo for the best Christmas Eve ever  
Danny-You are welcome buddy  
After this Danny falls asleep.Steve was thinking how amazing the day was and how lucky Danny were to grow up with a lovely family like this and that they treated him as their son.He was thinking that he might had a family too.As these thoughts were crossing his mind,he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Danny wakes up and he finds Steve still in bed sleeping.He decudes to not wake him up since he had problems with his sleep lately and he wasn't sleeping well,or enough for that matter.He leaves the room silently and he goes to the living room.Steve wakes up after an hour and he goes to the living room too.He sees everyone in there.  
Steve-Goodmorning,Merry Christmas  
Danny-Merry Christmas Steve,come sit  
The Merry Christmas wishes continue and Steve goes and sits next to Danny,Clara brings him a hot chocolate.  
Clara-Here you are  
Steve-Mahalo,what is this?  
Danny-Means thank you,this,this is hot chocolate babe  
Steve-What?  
Bridget-Don't tell me you never drunk one  
Steve-No,no I haven't  
Danny-How dare you,drink it now  
Steve drinks a bit  
Steve-This is good,this is pretty good  
Danny smiles,everyone raises their glasses  
Everyone (except Steve)-Merry Christmas  
Steve-Mele Kalikimaka  
Eddie-What?  
Danny-Means Christmas in Hawaiian  
Danny translates while Steve's drinking the rest of the hot chocolate.He had and amazing day exhanging gifts and everything.He gets up,he goes to the room,he grabs a box as big as a pencil case and he gets out and gives it to Danny  
Danny-What is that?  
Steve-It's a small present I got you,you cannot compare it to what you gave me,you gave me an ohana but it's something I got you,I hope you'll like it.  
Danny translates  
Danny-Ohana means family  
While he opens the box.He finds an army combat knife in it with something engraved on the handler,"To my brother Danno,so he'll never run out of bullets,be safe,Steve".Danny smiles  
Steve-I know it's not something that a normal friend would give you but I remember this saying "Knives don't run out of bullets" and I want you to be safe so  
Danny pulls a similar box from behind his back.He gives it to Steve.Steve opens it and he smiles while he looks at a similar army combat knife eith something engraved on the handler too."To my neanderthal animal Steve,a knife is only as good as the one who wields it,and you are the best,use it to stay alive until I come and rescue you from wherever you mixed up again,Danno",Steve smiles  
Danny-I guess I am not a normal friend too,Merry Christmas Steve  
Steve-Merry Christmas Danno  
They hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mele Kalikimaka everyone.To those who do and to those who don't celebrate,I hope you have an amazing day full of joy and happiness and health 💖  
> •  
> If my BFF reads this fanfic,she'll say  
> Eva-Look whose talking that hot chocolate is good,the girl who hates those kind of stuff


End file.
